His Buttler : Lose Control
by Ichan Tetsuhiro
Summary: Sekuel dari fic berjudul HIS BUTTLER : HELP TO JERK OFF, kali ini bercerita tentang Sebastian yang harus kehilangan kontrolnya akibat 'sesuatu' yang dititipkan Alois untuk Bocchannya


**HIS BUTTLER : LOST CONTROL**

**.**

**.**

DECLAIMER

YANA TOSOBO

PAIRING

SEBASTIAN X CIEL

RATED

M

WARNING

OOC, Bahasa acak acakan, YAOI, alur gx jelas, typos/misstypos, dll

SUMMARY

Lagi-lagi Alois membuat ulah, kali ini sang buttler Sebastian Michaelis yang terkena ulah jail sang Earl Trancy, bagaimana Sebastian menangani masalah yang menimpanya?

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan cerahnya, terlihat seorang Buttler yang hendak membuka tirai yang masih tertutup disebuah kamar yang disana sedang terbaring sang Bocchan Ciel Phantomhive.

Saat tirai dibuka sang Bocchan pun mengerutkan keningnya ia mulai terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang mulai menyinari wajah imutnya.

"Bocchan, sudah waktunya bangun" sang Buttler Sebastian Michaelis membangunkan Ciel,

"enggghh..." Ciel mulai membuka matanya perlahan, Sebastian berjalan menuju meja untuk menuangkan teh pagi milik sang Bocchan.

Ciel duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya matanya masih terlihat mengantuk sesekali ia menguap, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar lalu ia berhenti pada sosok pria berbaju serba hitam yang sedang sibuk menuangkan tehnya yang tidak lain adalah Buttlernya Sebastian, saat melihatnya tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kejadian semalam saat dirinya dan Sebastian melakukan entahlah-apa-namanya Ciel pun tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, yang jelas saat mengingatnya tiba-tiba wajah Ciel memanas.

"hari ini aku membuatkan anda _Mariage Freres Lord Grey Imperial Tea_ untuk membantu memulihkan energi anda setelah kemarin seharian beraktifitas" Sebastian menghampiri Ciel dengan teh ditangan kanannya, Ciel agak terlonjak saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sebastian, spontan ia melihat kearah lain.

Sebastian berdiri dihadapan Ciel dengan agak membungkuk ia menyodorkan secangkir teh yang telah ia buat tadi, Ciel mengambil teh itu dan langsung meminumnya "kegiatanku hari ini apa?" tanya Ciel pada sang Buttler, "hari ini hanya ada wawancara dengan salah satu wartawan koran lokal, setelah itu anda ada pelajaran musik dengan nyonya Wintson" jawab Sebastian, "ck... aku tidak mau diwawancara kau saja yang urus Sebastian" Ciel memperlihatkan raut wajah tidak sukanya karena ia tahu wartawan itu hanya akan menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting yang sangat ia tidak sukai, "yes, my lord!" jawab Sebastian dengan sedikit membungkuk dan sebelah tangan yang menyilang didada.

Ciel melirik kearah Sebastian, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam padanya tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana dan ia juga tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Sebastian merapihkan kereta makanan yang ia bawa dan mulai menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Ciel, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ciel merasa malu saat Sebastin berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya untuk diganti dengan yang baru, lagi-lagi ia teringat kejadian semalam saat tangan-tangan itu melucuti pakaiannya, spontan ia menepis tangan Sebastian dan Sebastian pun dibuat bengong dengan apa yang dilakukan Bocchannya "Bocchan?" Ciel pun agak kadet saat ia tiba-tiba menepis tangan Sebastian pasalnya selama ini ia oke-oke saja saat Sebastian menggantikan pakaiannya karena itu sudah menjadi tugas sang Buttler tapi semenjak kejadian semalam entahlah Ciel jadi merasa aneh dan malu, "a...aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Ciel melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri tentu hal ini membuat Sebastian heran tidak biasanya sang Bocchan mau melepas pakaiannya sendiri padahal selama ini ia begitu mengandalkannya bahkan untuk memakaikan sepatu dan kaos kaki pun ia selalu dipercaya oleh sang Bocchan tapi kenapa dengannya sekarang? "baiklah" Sebastian berdiri dihadapannya menunggu Ciel selesai membuka pakaiannya, tapi sepertinya Ciel malah merasa semakin tidak enak diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sebastian, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan tangannya yang masih berusaha membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu, Sebastian semakin merasa aneh dengan tingkah sang Bocchan ia perhatikan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan ke arah lain, ia perhatikan baik-baik wajah itu dan ia mendapat wajah sang Bocchan sedikit mengernyit dan ada semburat merah tipis diwajahnya, TUNGGU kenapa Bocchannya harus blushing begitu? Tidak biasanya.

Akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Bocchannya dari dekat ia khawatir jika Bocchannya sakit "Bocchan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ciel terlonjak dan langsung melotot kearah Sebastian karena tiba-tiba Sebastian bertanya padanya tepat dihadapannya "ja..jangan membuatku kaget BAKA!" Ciel misuh-misuh pada Sebastian dengan semburat merah tipis yang masih menepel dipipinya "maaf Bocchan aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu karena sepertinya dari tadi anda bersikap aneh" Sebastian memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatirnya "aku..aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya tidak suka kau terus melihatku seperti itu" lagi-lagi Ciel memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain "eh?" Sebastian sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Bocchannya ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan apa yang ia lakukan tapi kenapa Bocchannya bilang tidak suka?

"hei, aku sudah selesai cepat mana pakaianku?" Ciel sudah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri walaupun yang ia buka hanyalah pakaian atasnya saja, "baik tuan"

Sebastian mulai memakaikan pakaian pada Ciel, Ciel kali ini bertekad untuk menanyakan tentang kejadian semalam padanya, "hei, kau... " Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya sementara ia melihat kearah Bocchannya "apa kau tidak mau meminta maaf atas apa yang kau lakukan semalam eh?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menormalkan nada bicaranya ia juga berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap terlihat seperti biasa, Sebastian terdiam sebentar "untuk itu kurasa aku tidak perlu meminta maaf padamu Bocchan" jawab Sebastian, Ciel tidak terima atas pernyataan Sebastian "apa?" Ciel membulatkan matanya ia tidak habis pikir setelah apa yang Sebastian lakukan padanya kenapa Sebastian tidak mau meminta maaf padanya? "bukankah aku justru sudah membantu anda Bocchan?" Sebastian sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya "cih... apanya yang membantu? Apa yang seperti itu terlihat seperti bantuan?" Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sinis ia mengomeli sang Buttler "apa seorang Buttler pantas melakukan hal seperti itu pada tuan mudanya eh?" Sebastian pun berdiri hingga ia berhadapan dengan sang Bocchan "kalau kau melihat dari sisi Buttler dan Bocchan tentu hal itu sangat tidak pantas dilakukan, tapi jika kau melihat dari sisi kelelakianmu hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah yang besar Bocchan" Ciel mendecakkan lidahnya "ck... jadi dengan kata lain kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria lain jika mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku, heh seperti yang kuduga dari sang iblis" Ciel tampak tersenyum mengejek pada sang Buttler, Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Ciel dan membisikkan "tentu saja tidak, aku hanya akan melakukan hal semacam itu dengan Bocchanku seorang" dengan cepat Ciel mendelik kearah Sebastian dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya "cih... apa itu hah?" Sebastian hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Ciel "aku akan bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan wartawan hari ini, apa ada yang kau perlukan lagi Bocchan?" Ciel masih memperlihatkan muka juteknya walaupun begitu dimata author masih tetep manis kok #PLAKK XD

"tidak ada, pergilah!" jawab Ciel dengan juteknya #plakk

**======KUROSHITSUJI======**

Sebastian sedang membereskan sisa-sisa kegiatan tadi siang sampai tiba-tiba Finnian datang membawakan sesuatu "Sebastian-san" Sebastian menoleh kearah datangnya suara seseorang yang memanggilnya "hm?" Finni menyodorkan secarik kertas padanya "ini tadi ada seseorang yang datang dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini pada Bocchan, tapi kupikir sebelum ku berikan pada Bocchan lebih baik kuberikan saja dulu padamu" Sebastian mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Finni ia membalik kertas itu dan dibaliknya terlihat sebuah simbol laba-laba "Trancy?"

Sebastian membuka surat yang ia terima dari Finni sebelum ia berikan pada Bocchannya, memang terlihat kuarang sopan tapi sudah menjadi tugasnya mengingat hal ini ia lakukan semata mata untuk menjaga keselamatan Bocchannya.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_Hari ini aku ingin menujukkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik padamu kau mau melihatnya dengan ku kan?_

_Kalua kau bersedia datanglah kekediaman ku hari ini pukul 07:00 PM_

_Kutunggu kedatangan mu Ciel, tidak perlu khawatir kita akan bersenang-senang, ok!_

_Alois Trancy,_

Seabastian tampak berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahu hal ini pada Bocchannya atau tidak, biar bagaimanapun Alois pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi untuk membuat Bocchannya yang pasti bukanlah hal baik yang selalu datang dari bocah satu itu.

Akhirnya tanpa diketahui oleh Ciel Sebastian pergi ke kediaman Trancy sendirian.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Tidak lama pintupun terbuka dan terlihat Claude yang menyambutnya, Claude melihat ke sekeliling Sebastian "Bocchanku tidak bisa datang hari ini, jadi maaf akulah yang akan memwakilinya" Sebastian seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Buttler yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"baiklah silahkan masuk" Claude mempersilahkan Sebastian masuk dan mengantarnya menuju ruangan dimana Alois sedang menunggu.

Belum sempat Claude mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba Alois membuka pintunya "CIEL!" berharap Ciel yang datang tapi yang ada dihadapnnya tidak terlihat sosok mungil itu sama sekali hanya ada dua orang pria dewasa dengan pakaian serba hitamnya yang tak lain adalah Buttlernya Claude dan Sebastian "heee? Mana Ciel? Kenapa hanya kau yang datang eh?" tanya Alois dengan raut wajah kecewa "maaf Bocchan tidak bisa menghadiri undanganmu, tapi aku yang akan mewakilinya" jawab Sebastian "heeee? Tapi kalau bukan Ciel kan tidak seru" Alois cemberut dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat didada, "tapi..." Alois tampak berpikir dan melirik kearah Sebastian "yaaahh tidak apalah walaupun Ciel tidak datang kau akan menyampaikan apapun yang akan aku titipkan padanya kan, tuan Buttler?" Alois kembali dengan wajah cerianya ia merangkul tangan Sebastian, Sebastian tampak tidak suka dengan yang dilakukan Alois padanya "itu sudah pasti, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyampaikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Bocchan"

"hahaha.. kalau begitu masuklah, ayo tidak usah sungkan-sungkan" Sebastian dan Alois melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kerja Alois "Claude tolong ambilkan 'titipanku' untuk Ciel" Alois menekankan kata 'titipan' saat ia memerintahkan Buttlernya "yes, your highness" Claude keluar dari ruangan itu untuk megambilkan sesuatu yang Alois sebut 'titipan untuk Ciel'.

Apakah titipan itu? Tunggu dichapter selanjutnya yaaa... \(^0^)/

Hwaaaa... akhirnya bisa update juga, akhir2 ini author males banget ngelanjutin fic #dorr #dilempar rudal sama reader# abisnya akhir2 ini author ilang inspirasi sih (_ _ )

Baiklah fic kali ini merupakan sikuel dari fic author yang berjudul HIS BUTTLER : HELP TO JERK OFF dan fic yang ini juga berchapter yah mungkin Cuma 2 chapter soalnya mau dibikin satu chapter pasti jadinya kepanjangan yang ada reader pasti malah jadi bosen bacanya,

Yosha yang mau tw lanjutannya tunggu aja chapter depan ya!

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE (-/\-)


End file.
